When Time travel goes wrong or right?
by Alzhaered the Creator
Summary: When professor Hojo decides to conduct an experiment with time travel, everything goes against his plans, causing four SOLDIER 1st class operatives into the future. Short summary I know, but it will get better! Please don't hate this too much, but hey - criticism is always wanted if I am going to improve this in any way as well as add onto it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
18:00 hours  
Sephiroth was just getting his gear ready as he had a mission in Wutai at 20:00, when Professor Hojo briskly walked into his SOLDIER apartment and grabbed him by the arm demanding that he make his way up to the 68th floor. Hojo gave him a glare and ground out "Well, specimen! What are you waiting for?!" before briskly walking out with Sephiroth in tow wearing a dark look. When Hojo walked passed Angeal, Genesis and Zack, he turned his head towards them before demanding that they follow him as well. Genesis sidled up beside Sephiroth and asked "What does the prof. want with us?" to which Sephiroth replied "I do not know, but I hope it isn't something of _too_ much importance." When they arrived at the labs, Hojo opened the door and gestured for them to walk in – leaving their backs open wasn't something they did, but when it came to Hojo they did as he commanded as Hollander wasn't in at the moment. The four SOLDIER's and the scientist walked into a previously unknown area of his lab and stopped when Genesis looked over at Professor Hojo and asked "Where are we exactly? This room looks pretty fishy to me..." after that statement, Hojo's head whipped over to Genesis then he spoke in a snarky tone "It's part of the experiment, so don't question it. Your feeble mind wouldn't- no couldn't understand it." Hojo then ushered the four SOLDIER's onto a strangely shaped machine which had four benches on it. Hojo then looked to the four and said in a less snarky - but still very snappish tone "Now, lie down on the benches and I'll strap you down." Zack gave Hojo a strange look, before saying "That looks cold..." Hojo snapped his head over to Zack and yelled "Lie down. **NOW**!" Zack looked up at him as he lied down on the metal bench – wincing as he did so and saying "Geez prof, no need to be so snarky!" Sephiroth inhaled sharply at that comment as Hojo slapped Zack across the face angrily. Hojo walked over and strapped the four SOLDIER's down before mumbling something about 'proper time... destruction... death... anti-matter... time travel...' to which Genesis cocked his head inquisitively before stating "Is this some sort of time travel device?" Hojo gave Genesis a sharp look that clearly stated 'do not talk.' before nodding and walking over to the machine and flicking a couple of switches and turning a few dials, before cackling madly. He then input a set year, month and day before looking directly at Sephiroth and saying "Now. This will either hurt a lot, or it won't hurt at all. Also, using this device and the manner of its use, could very well kill me – although the chances of that happening are 1 trillion to 1." Sephiroth looked up at the professor and said, "What if it does kill you? All of your data will be taken by Hollander, correct?" Hojo scoffed and said "As if that foolish man could understand my data." before flicking the final switch and activating the machine causing the machine to whir violently trying to process the four SOLDIER's before making a harsh grinding noise before the four SOLDIER's disappeared. At first Hojo was elated in his success, before realizing the machine was still whirring violently. He turned to the machine and gave it an inquisitive glance before the machine began sparking violently. He then realized his mistake - four SOLDIER's was too much. He began to walk over to the control panel again before the machine spat out a lightning bolt at it - which due to the metal nature of the control panel - sent the bolt into him stopping his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

When time travel goes wrong... Or does it?  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
It was nighttime when Genesis opened his eyes; almost like the darkness of Midgar... He began to fall asleep slowly until a thought popped into his head,  
[Didn't Old Man Hojo find some way to send us somewhere in time?]  
He shook his head for a moment trying to collect his thoughts when his mind popped to one word: Sephiroth. He jumped up, glancing over to Sephiroth witnessing him slumped up against the wall with Masamune - his favourite sword - stuck through the side of a dumpster before he called out to him,  
"Sephiroth?! Are you alright?!"  
Sephiroth groaned and whispered the word "Mother..." before falling silent. Genesis began to smirk slightly, and while smirking at him said,  
"Wow, didn't know you were such a momma's boy!"  
As soon as the words were spoken, Sephiroths eyes shot open and he jumped up looking around cautiously before giving Genesis the briefist of glares before sitting down again and saying,  
"Genesis, stop talking to me."  
Genesis sharply looked over at Sephiroth and said in an angry tone,  
"No need to be rude! It was just a joke!"  
at that he looked over to Angeal and Zack still laying on the ground unconscious before saying to the silver haired general  
"They haven't woken up yet..."  
Genesis then got up and walked over to Zack and Angeal and began to lightly shake them, however the light movement did nothing to wake them so he leaned down to Zack and gently moved a hair out of his face; which subsequently woke him up with a cry causing Angeal to jump up with a startled look on his face before he yelled,  
"Genesis?! What are you doing to Zack?! Leave my student alone!"  
to Genesis - Angeals reaction was kinda funny so when he laughed it was full of mirth. Angeal didn't take well to that however and told Genesis to get off his student in an... frustrated tone. Zack then saw a man with spiky blonde hair in an almost SOLDIER looking uniform with a massive sword on his back - much like the size of the Buster Sword that Angeal carried. Seeing this, he jumped up and ran over to him asking him where they were, which startled the man a fair bit. He looked at Zack with a look akin to that of shock before saying,  
"Zack...? Am I dead?"  
which caused Zack to look at him strangly and say,  
"Nope, your clearly alive man! No dead about you!"  
which caused the man to give Zack a strange look before he realized that this Zack didn't know who he was. He then introduced himself as 'Cloud' before asking him how he ended up in Edge, to which Zack responded with,  
"Edge? Where's Edge?"  
Cloud then looked at him and said,  
"Oh... Yeah I forgot..."  
Zack looked up at Cloud with a questioning glance before saying,  
"Forgot what?"  
Cloud replied with,  
"Different timelines."  
Zack suddenly stopped and gave Cloud a slightly wary look before saying,  
"How did you know about that...?"  
Cloud looked over at Zack and stated,  
"I didn't. Either the Lifestream sent you back, or time travel of some kind did."  
Zack gave Cloud an inquisitive look before saying,  
"Wait wait wait... I DIED?!"  
much to his dismay, Cloud nodded his head saying that he DID die.


End file.
